Betrayal of the Hart
by reilert79
Summary: Jennifer is betrayed by someone close to her, and has to process how she feels about it.
1. Betrayal of the Hart

***Willow Pond***

Jonathan and Jennifer are in the house, sitting on the couch, having a cocktail. Max has made them dinner, they are just waiting for it to be ready.

"Darling, we haven't taken a vacation together just the two of us, not for work in a long time. What do you think, shall we plan one?"

"How are we going to get there?"

"That's the one hitch. I suppose we could fly commercial".

It had only been a few weeks since Jonathan's plane blew up, thankfully without him on board.

"If we fly commercial, we are the mercy of them, darling. If we had our own plane, we wouldn't be at anyone's mercy".

"Well, then I guess we need to keep shopping".

"I checked out a few planes today, but they weren't right, mechanically. The right one will come along, darling. We just have to be patient".

He kissed her forehead.

She had been volunteering down at the rape crisis center a little bit. It was really helping her, and it felt good for her to help others.

Jonathan had been doing more business deals in town lately. He didn't want to leave her if he didn't absolutely have to. A few weeks of having your wife attacked and then flying to South America to have a surgery and your plane blowing up with an imposter and you having to prove who you are just to get home can really take its toll.

Max and Freeway came in.

"Dinner is served, Mr. and Mrs. H."

"Great!"

They got up and headed to the kitchen. Max had made them caprese stuffed chicken, and grilled veggies, just like Mrs. H. liked.

They cleaned up the kitchen together after dinner, and then Jennifer Kissed Jonathan.

"I'm going to go change for bed, darling".

"No, no you can't".

"Why not?"

"Because I have a surprise".

"Well, by all means". She took his hand and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love surprises!"

He led her out to the car and helped her in.

He got in on his side.

"Darling, put this blindfold on"

She hesitated, but then did it.

"Darling, you only have to wear it in the car. You can take it off when we get there".

"Ok".

She kept the blindfold on, and held his hand the whole way there.

After a short drive, they arrived at their destination. He parked, and then removed her blindfold.

"Ok, you can look darling".

She looked around and saw that they were at the airport. Parked next to a really big plane. That had her name on it.

'Jennifer Hart Airlines' was printed right there on the side of the plane.

He walked around and helped her out of the car.

"I didn't just buy the plane, I bought you an airline, darling. If our personal planes aren't available, we still won't have to fly commercial, we can just fly your airline. It's part of the business deal. There will always be a row of seats in first class available for you and me".

"Darling, are you serious?"

He nodded.

"This is one of our private planes. I also bought a hangar to store them in. The other plane is being serviced, but it will be identical to this one".

He helped her up the steps so they could go look at it.

Inside, there were several bench seats, just like in their last plane. There were a couple tables, and a sink and mini bar. In the back of the plane there was a curved bench seat that faced a TV. There were curtains to close around it for privacy. Upstairs, was a king-sized bed, a bathroom with walk-in shower, and a large closet. She absolutely loved it.

"It's perfect!"

"Let's go down and look at the cockpit, darling. I haven't seen that yet".

They went downstairs, and he let her go into the cockpit first.

It was really big, and could hold 8 people.

"Darling, would we ever need 8 pilots?"

"If we were flying overseas, maybe. But probably not".

She leaned up against the control board and wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you, thank you for buying me an airline".

She kissed him, and didn't notice when he pulled a present from his pocket and put it on the control board.

"Darling, there's one more thing".

He turned her around and she saw it.

"Jonathan…."

She recognized the iconic blue and white box.

"Open it, go ahead".

She opened it, and teared up instantly.

He had replaced her diamond and sapphire bracelet that had been taken from her a month ago when she was attacked.

She held out her wrist for him to put it on.

"Read the inscription first, darling".

She pulled it up and out of the box and held it up to the lights to read it.

"You will forever be my always. JHJ".

"Oh darling, I love it!" She kissed him several times and then he put the bracelet on her wrist.

"You are so good to me".

He led her off the plane and back to the car.

After helping her in, he got in on the other side.

"Darling, how soon can we fly in it?"

"Well, Jennifer Hart Airlines will make its first flight Monday. This plane is free to fly starting tomorrow. The other one will be cleared once it is done being serviced".

They held hands as they drove home, and he helped her out of the car once they were back at Willow Pond.

They came inside and she headed upstairs. He went to the kitchen, and got them a bottle of champagne and two glasses.

He put it by the bed, and then went to change clothes. She was brushing her hair and gathering laundry.

They climbed into bed and she saw the champagne.

"Yes please". He poured her a glass, and then poured himself one.

They clinked glasses, kissed and then drank.

She snuggled up to him.

"Darling, now that we have our own planes again, how about that trip?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"Somewhere tropical. Somewhere quiet. Somewhere with no distractions".

"Darling, I don't think that place exists".

"You don't?"

"No, I don't".

"Why not?"

"Because there isn't anywhere on earth I could go where your beauty wouldn't distract me".

"Oh, you". She kissed him.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Somewhere with you, that's the only requirement".

He kissed her forehead.

***the next day***

Jonathan and Jennifer had a dinner party to go to tonight, and she was trying to decide what to wear.

Jonathan had called her and told her he was on his way home.

She figured he would be here in about 20 minutes. She took a quick shower, and put her robe on after.

She had narrowed it down to two different evening gowns, one bright blue deep v-cut halter chiffon, and a silver metallic strapless gown.

She picked the silver one, and was putting on her makeup when he got home.

"Hi darling".

She leaned up and kissed him.

"Hi darling".

She finished putting on her makeup, and he was quickly putting on his tux.

"What is the purpose of this dinner party tonight?"

"Their purpose or ours?"

"Theirs".

"Closing the Larson deal and completing a deal to merge Ampro with Hart Shipping".

"I see. And what's ours?"

"To spend at least part of the time with you in my arms on the dance floor".

"That's always my purpose".

She kissed him and headed to the closet to get a handbag.

They left shortly after, and headed out.

***Douglas Dinner party***

Jennifer and Jonathan walked in, and made their way to the bar.

This was their first outing since she had been attacked and people had thought he died in a plane crash. They had just been kind of low-key for a few weeks. It felt good to get out and about again.

After they had their cocktails, they found a table and sat down.

Jonathan started talking to a business associate, so Jennifer told him she was going to get a plate.

She was passing the front door just as Susan Kendall came in.

They shared a long hug.

"You saved me, and I can't thank you enough".

"No thanks necessary, it's what friends are for. How are you doing?"

"I'm good. Jonathan found a support group and I have been to it a few times. The ladies there are really wonderful with me and to me. And he and I were able to talk some things out and get back to being us again, which helped tremendously. And then when the plane crash happened, I threw myself into exercising, and when he came home, we talked some more. We are finally getting back to us, again".

"Glad to hear it! Are you sleeping, and taking care of you?"

"I'm trying. It's better of course, now that he's alive and well, and back with me".

"Well, I am glad to see you looking so happy and well."

"I really cannot thank you enough for coming over that night and staying with me and calling Jonathan. You were a blessing of the highest order".

Susan hugged her again. "My pleasure".

They went and got a plate, and Jonathan made Jennifer one, and then went and sat down at their table.

Susan came over and sat with Jennifer a minute.

"I am thinking about expanding onto my center. And I was wondering what you thought about helping me spearhead a wing, strictly for victims of domestic or sexual assault".

Jennifer shook her head. "No, I don't mind donating but I don't want my name or face associated with that. I am in the mode of moving past, not bringing it up again".

"I understand. I was thinking more along the lines as you helping me figure out what services to offer, and what support systems to put in place".

"I'm sure you have professionals for that. Like I said I don't mind donating, but that's about as involved as I want to be".

"Ok, well as soon as I get plans drawn up, and finalized, we will have a benefit. Can I count on you to help me with that?"

"Absolutely".

"Thank you".

Susan got up and went back to her table. Jonathan's business colleague left, so Jonathan and Jennifer were alone.

After they finished eating, they headed to the dance floor.

Jonathan could tell something was bothering her, but he didn't want to press it. He spun her around the dance floor a few times. She closed her eyes and put her cheek against his. He was all she ever needed and all she ever would need.

After several dances, they took a break and went and sat down again.

People started coming up to Jonathan and congratulating him on being alive and telling him how great it was to see him.

He pulled out Jennifer's chair for her and they sat down. She linked her arm through his and rested her head on his shoulder.

The announcements part of the dinner party began, and the business portion was then underway. Jennifer was extremely bored, but she was trying to hang in there for Jonathan's sake.

They had an auction at the end, and there was a trip for two to Petit St. Vincent. Jennifer wanted it.

"Darling….we need that".

"Got it, babe".

"The bidding will now start at $5000.00".

Jonathan bid 5 thousand. The bidding rose quickly, and he stayed on top of it, and soon he was at $8000.00

Nobody outbid him, so he and Jennifer won a trip for two to Petit St. Vincent.

Jonathan leaned over and kissed her.

"Darling, how soon can we leave?"

"How soon do you want to leave?"

"Tonight, if possible".

He squeezed her knee and kissed her.

There were some more auction items, such as paintings and lockets and a personal chef who would come cook at your home. Jonathan bid on a few of them, but didn't get them. Jennifer had her trip, so he was content.

They danced once more after the business part was over, and after about an hour, Jennifer told him she was heading to the bathroom.

She was in the bathroom when Dr. Kendall came in.

"Really has been a lovely party, hasn't it?"

"Yes, it sure has".

"Jennifer, are you sure you won't reconsider helping me with the new wing of the medical center? You are the perfect person for that".

"I'm sure, Susan. Really. I will donate, I will help you with your benefit, but I don't want my name or my story attached to anything in any way. I don't want this to define me."

She nodded. "I understand".

"Thank you for understanding. Maybe one day I will change my mind, but not anytime soon".

Jennifer left the bathroom and headed back to Jonathan.

She was feeling really uncomfortable.

"Darling, I have a bit of a headache, how much longer do you want to stay?"

He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "I am beyond ready to get you home".

They said their goodbyes and then headed home.

***Willow Pond***

She was quiet in the car. Jonathan held her hand while he drove. They got home and came inside.

After saying goodnight to Max, Jennifer and Jonathan went upstairs, and got ready for bed.

"Darling, seriously how soon can we take that trip?"

"I will check my calendar and see, but as soon as possible".

He unzipped her dress for her, and they changed into their pajamas.

"Darling, Susan is after me to help her with something. I don't want to do it. So I compromised and told her that we would help by donating, and maybe offering something for the benefit she's planning".

"What does she want you to do?"

"She wants to expand her medical center, and have a wing for survivors of sexual assaults, or domestic violence. And I got the feeling that she wanted us to donate enough to name the wing after me. She mentioned something about me helping her figure out what services they need. The whole conversation was just so uncomfortable".

He pulled her close to him.

"We will donate and help with the benefit and anything else you want to do. We won't do anything you aren't comfortable with. But darling, she didn't attack you, and she only wants to help others like she was able to help you".

"I know. But you, Max, Susan and the police are the only ones who know what happened to me. I am not ready to share that yet".

"And that's ok".

He kissed her forehead.

They climbed into bed and she snuggled up to him.

"It felt good to get out of the house tonight, darling."

"I agree. What was your favorite part?"

"Dancing with you, and bidding on that trip for you".

"Yes, those parts were nice".

"What was your favorite part?"

"Dancing with you, and coming home with you".

"Coming home with you is always the best part, darling".

He reached up and turned out the light, as they embraced.

***The next morning***

Jonathan and Jennifer had slept in a little bit, and then he went to the office.

She started researching their trip, and getting excited. She was so ready to get away and spend time with him, just the two of them.

She had a rather full day planned, she was going to be busy writing an article, and she had to go get her hair done. She thought about surprising Jonathan and going a deep reddish brown, but she was scared. If he didn't like it, she would be so upset. He loved her hair like it was, so she figured she would just have them darken the red just a smidge.

She got showered and dressed after Jonathan left, and headed to the salon.

***Oasis Salon***

She was in the chair at the wash bowl, reclined back. Her hair had been washed and color applied, and a gloss put on. It had to rest for about 30 minutes.

The way the salon was set up, there were two wash bowls on either side of a lattice wall. You couldn't really see who was on the other side, but you could hear every word they said.

She recognized the first voice she was hearing as belonging to a gossip columnist.

"Well, my sources tell me that she was home alone, and was attacked. Her husband was out of town at the time. She claims to not have heard the person come in the house. However, how do you not hear someone breaking in? It seems fishy to me, they have such an elaborate security system. Seems to me like she was having an affair and just made up the attack story so her husband wouldn't find out".

"You know, I thought the same thing. She sounded weird when I called her on the phone and I went over there to help her, but she was so out of it. I immediately thought to myself that she wasn't suffering from being attacked, she was suffering from guilt".

Susan. Susan Kendall was talking about her with a gossip columnist. Well, that's a fine how do you do.

Her eyes welled with tears, not because she was sad, but because she was instantly angry. She was so hurt that someone she considered a friend would betray her this way.

Part of her wanted to go over there and say something. But part of her felt like that's what they wanted her to do, and while this conversation may not end up in the gossip pages, that one would. And that's exactly what she didn't want.

She couldn't wait to tell Jonathan, and get his take on it.

She continued to listen. Susan told the gossip columnist all the confidential details. She ended the conversation with "I tried to get her to let me build my new hospital wing off her story, but she keeps saying no. I guess I am just going to have to tell her story myself".

She started to form a plan.

Her stylist came then and rinsed her, and about 40 minutes later, she was on her way out the door.

She made sure to walk past Susan's chair on her way to pay. The look on her face was priceless.

***Willow Pond***

Jennifer called Jonathan in the car on the way home and asked him when he was coming home.

"Soon. I can't wait to see you darling".

"Same. And boy do I have something to tell you. And it involves a plan".

"I am leaving right now, and I can't wait to hear all about it. I love you".

"I love you too".

Jennifer pulled up in front of the house and parked. She went inside and headed to the kitchen.

The phone rang as soon as she walked in. Max answered it.

"Hart residence…hello Dr. Kendall".

Jennifer made the throat slashing sign to him, indicating she didn't want to talk to her.

"I'm sorry, she isn't available right now. May I take a message? Ok, I will tell her. Thank you".

He hung up.

"Max, if she calls back, keep telling her I am not available, until further notice please".

"Sure thing, Mrs. H."

She headed to the bar and made herself a very strong cocktail. She made one for Jonathan too.

A few minutes later, he walked in the door.

She ran to him and kissed him and hugged him.

"Babe, your hair looks gorgeous".

"Thank you, darling".

"What's this plan you were talking about?"

She handed him the cocktail, and then went to the couch.

"While I was at the salon, and I was at the washing bowl, I heard Susan and a gossip columnist talking about my attack. And Susan was agreeing with the gossip columnist that they think I was having an affair, and I made up the attack so you wouldn't know that I had someone in while you were out. And then Susan stated that she was trying to get me to tell my story so that her new hospital wing would be extremely successful, but that I wasn't budging and that she was gonna have to keep trying. So, what if Hart Industries buys a medical center and we have our own benefit, and at our benefit, I will tell what happened to me? That way it will be on my terms, and not on hers".

"Very clever. But are you sure you want to do that?"

"I think so. I realized on the way home, it's not so much about people thinking less of me, which was why I didn't want to tell it in the first place, as it is about showing her I won't be pushed around".

"Good point. And as a matter of fact, Hart Industries purchased a hospital last week, actually. So, we could definitely have your benefit next week if you'd like."

"We could have it here, and we could disguise it as a regular dinner party. And then I could get up to the microphone tell my story and say that it was coming out on my terms."

"I like that idea. And after it's all over with, we will extend the olive branch to her and give her privileges in our medical center".

"That sounds good".

"What do you want to name the new wing?"

"What about the Survivors Wing?"

"I like that."

They spent the rest of the night planning the benefit.

Susan called a few more times, and Max kept telling her that Mrs. H. wasn't available.

Jennifer didn't know when she had been so hurt by a friend.

***A few days later***

Jennifer and Susan still hadn't talked things out. Susan had sent Jennifer some flowers and a note asking her to please call her. Jennifer responded with a note of her own and some flowers. Her note said "No time to call you, busy with my secret lover. Or maybe I'm busy with a secret project. You decide".

She sent out the invitations to the benefit. Everyone's said benefit except Susan's, which said dinner party.

Jonathan had let Jennifer plan every detail of the benefit. She had met with the caterer and planned the menu, she had met with the florist and planned the decorations and the centerpieces. She had hired a DJ and rented sound equipment and tables and chairs. She even hired a moving company to come move the furniture out of the living room and into the garage for the day, and then to come back the next day and move it all back in.

She had hired waiters and bartenders, parking attendants, and a gate attendant. She didn't want to, but because she and Jonathan had been to some dinner parties where people had been robbed, she also hired security.

She had decided the theme would be teal and black and silver. She had found a beautiful evening gown, that was teal on the bottom, with a black feathery lace applique on the bodice. It had cap sleeves and deep cleavage. And it looked amazing on her with some black strappy heels.

She was going to pair it with some black tanzanite jewelry that Jonathan had given her. He had a black tux, and she had purchased him a teal bow tie to wear with it. She chose teal because it was the color that represented sexual assault.

This benefit was going to be amazing. She had asked Jonathan to line up some entertainment for the night, and he said he would take care of it.

She called a tent company and hired them to come put up a large tent in the backyard, and two smaller tents. One smaller tent was going to be for an outdoor bar. Another smaller tent was going to have tables and chairs. They were putting plexiglass over the pool, and turning the pool lights on, and making that a dance floor.

In more ways than one, this benefit would be epic.


	2. Funding the Hart

***Willow Pond***

It's the day of the benefit. Jennifer and Jonathan were up early.

She was just getting out of the shower.

"Darling, the shower's free?"

"Thanks."

"Are you going to the office today?"

"I thought about it. I can work from home though if you need me here".

"Either is fine. But if you go to the office, you will have to be home at 3. A photographer is coming to get pictures of us before the dinner party starts at 6, and he wants us ready by 4".

"Work from home it is".

"Great decision." She kissed him and then got dressed while he got in the shower.

She was downstairs and going 90 to nothing when he came down.

The movers were moving the furniture out and the rental company was moving the tables and chairs in. The florist was there with the flowers and she and Jennifer were arranging the centerpieces and vases.

By 3 p.m. everything was done. She finished putting the place cards on the tables. She instructed the wait staff that she wasn't going to be available to talk to anyone till after she had taken the microphone.

She and Jonathan went upstairs to get ready, and were back downstairs by 4. Everyone raved about her gorgeous gown, and the photographer took twice as many photos of her than he planned.

She and Jonathan were taking some photos together, and the photographer asked them to just be natural.

"Darling, who is the entertainment?"

"It's a surprise".

"Oh, come on. Just tell me".

"Nope, you will find out tonight, I promise".

She kissed him and they definitely got a picture of that.

Everyone started arriving right on time, and Jennifer headed out back to supervise the bar outside and the tent.

Jonathan came and got her and said that Susan was parking. They came inside and she stayed in the kitchen till it was time for her to speak.

Jonathan went up to the microphone and thanked everyone for coming.

"There is a purpose to this evening, and we will get to that. But, this evening wouldn't be taking place without the woman who has been by my side longer than I can remember, and who is hands down, always the loveliest woman of any room I am ever in. So, I am going to let her talk about why we are doing this. My gorgeous wife, Jennifer".

Jennifer came through the room then, and up to the microphone.

She kissed Jonathan and then took the microphone.

"Hi everyone, thanks for coming. So, basically before I tell you what we are doing, I am going to tell you why I am doing it".

She found Susan Kendall's gaze and held it.

"I wanted this to come out on my terms, not someone else's".

Susan looked down, and then back up at Jennifer.

"Jonathan and I met in London many years ago, and had a whirlwind romance. Marrying him was the best decision I ever made. He has protected me, taken care of me, spoiled me rotten, and loved me when I was unlovable. Without him, nothing I do would mean nearly as much. He started Hart Industries before I met him, and was very successful. And because of his vision, Hart Industries has continued to flourish. Because of that, sometimes we take a trip, and sometimes he takes a trip without me. A couple months ago, he was taking a trip without me. I was taking a trip without him during the same time period, but my trip was canceled at the last minute. So, instead, I ended up being here in this house all alone. And I envisioned relaxing to the fullest-a long bubble bath, a nice dinner ordered in, reading, watching TV, having a cocktail, having the bed to myself, you name it. And I got most of that. But unfortunately, I also got something else. I was sexually assaulted here in my own house. I am not going to give you a play by play, because for one thing, I don't want to relive it myself. However, I do want to point out that if it can happen to me, it can happen to anyone. We thought we had a state of the art alarm security system here, but he still found a way to get in. We thought we had covered every angle, but apparently, we had not. He had cut the wires to the gate, which allowed him to push it open. He came in through the back door, which wasn't secured with the alarm system at the time, because it has a doggy door. Once he was in, he was able to turn off the motion alarms and make his way through the house. I literally didn't hear him till he was standing next to my bed."

She swallowed hard and continued.

"So, my mom died when I was younger, and when she did, I just shut down. I didn't talk for several weeks. It's what I do when I suffer a tragedy. Some people think it's what happens when you feel other emotions, like sadness, or guilt. But for me, it's my way of dealing with a tragedy. When I am strong enough to speak again, I will. So, that night I shut down and stared straight ahead. After the police had been called and I had been to the hospital, I didn't want to come back here, so I went to our beach house. Jonathan came home the next day, and I was strong enough to talk then, so he and I were able to talk things out. I was blaming myself for not fighting back, and I was mistakenly thinking that he would look at me differently. In reality, I wasn't responsible for this, and he didn't look at me differently at all. He found me a support group, and we went together. He has been wonderful through the whole thing. So, I was approached about telling my story, and I said no, because the thing is, if I am not the one telling it, then it isn't authentic. And I don't know that I would be as strong as I am now, and even able to talk about this had I not had the support of my husband and the women in the support group those first few days. And while I didn't sign up to be raped, I did learn from it. My husband and I learned that we needed to be more cautious and upgraded our security system. We had become somewhat complacent, and we have chosen to not let that happen again. It also helped me learn that sometimes when I think I am trusting my husband 100%, I can really trust him 1000%. I also learned that it is ok, sometimes, to not be ok. I think we all try to portray an image that says we have it all together, because God forbid we ever let someone see that we don't. But sometimes, it's ok to not have it all together and it's ok to ask for help. So, I am going to let my husband come up and tell you what the outcome of this is".

Jonathan came up and put his arm around her.

"Hart Industries got word a few weeks ago about a hospital that was about to close. So, we bought it, and we are going to revitalize it. One project at a time. The first project will be a wing dedicated specifically to survivor's of assault, whether it's sexual assault, or domestic assault, any type of assault. We are going to have support groups meet there and counselors available 24/7, a crisis hotline that can be a listening ear for people, but can also refer them to the services they need. We will offer support staff who will go sit with someone at the hospital while they get a rape kit done, or while they talk to the police. Anything we can think of that will help people, we are going to find a way to include it. But, we cannot do that without your help. So, we are taking donations tonight, and we will also take donations at Hart Industries anytime you would like to bring one by. We thank you for your continued support, and we hope to make this a successful endeavor."

Everyone clapped.

"Now, I promised my wife that I would provide the entertainment. But, it was a surprise to her who it is. So, darling, now is the time that I tell you that if we go in the backyard to the dance floor, we just might be able to dance while one of your favorite singers performs".

Jennifer was giddy and practically jumped up and down.

"I mean, that is if George Strait is still one of your favorites".

Jennifer squealed and kissed Jonathan.

"Everyone, join us outside".

They went outside, and George was ready to go.

He started playing "Marina Del Ray", and Jonathan and Jennifer danced the first dance out on the pool top.

"Great speech darling".

"Thank you".

"And I am going to tell you something, and I want to make sure you hear me. You, darling, never in your life, including when I didn't know you, have ever been unlovable. I don't ever want you to say that you were unlovable because that simply isn't the case. And even if it was, I would love you anyways."

She nodded.

"Darling, I couldn't have gotten through this without you. If I had been single or married to someone else when I was attacked, I would have ended up in a padded cell. Thank you for saving me".

They kissed as the song ended and everyone clapped. They stayed outside and listened as he played another hour or so. They danced to "I cross my heart", because it basically talked about them. When he sang "The Cowboy Rides Away", Jennifer knew that it was over. She and Jonathan went up and shook hands with him, and took some pictures with him. He autographed a picture of himself for Jennifer and made a very generous donation to their fund.

Everyone went back inside and they did door prizes and served dessert, and then Jonathan and Jennifer got on the microphone again.

"Thank you all so much for coming! Good night and drive safely".

Jonathan and Jennifer then headed to the door where they said goodbye to their many attendees.

As the last guest left, someone came up to Jonathan.

"Jonathan, our car won't start. Can you give us a jump?"

"Sure. Be right there".

Jennifer looked over and saw Susan waiting for her.

She closed the door and headed towards the bar.

"Susan, would you like a cocktail?"

"I apologize much better sober".

"Well, go ahead, I'm listening".

"Jennifer, please forgive me. I apologize. I should have known better than to tell a gossip columnist your story. And I should have respected the fact that your story is just that, your story. I am sorry I betrayed our friendship".

"Thank you. And while I did appreciate you helping me, and still do appreciate that you helped me, I don't appreciate that you told my story to a gossip columnist. So, I am telling you right now, I heard every word. The affair theory, you thinking I was being quiet because I felt guilty, the whole bit. I resent the fact that you said you thought I made up being raped because I was cheating on Jonathan. If you think I would ever cheat on my husband, you don't know me near as well as you thought you did, and hell, maybe you never really knew me at all. And if you were ever raped, you would understand how horrible it feels to hear someone say you were making it up. So, I am telling you right now, if your gossip columnist confidant prints one word of what I overheard you telling her at the salon, I will sue you and her for libel and defamation of character, not to mention invasion of privacy. I was nowhere near ready to tell my story and I might not have ever been ready. You forced that on me by telling her that you were going to tell my story anyways, even after I declined to tell it myself. If you want to know what this feels like, then maybe you should think about how you would feel if you were raped in your own home while your support system was miles away, and someone came to your rescue, only to betray you the first chance they got. Something tells me you wouldn't like it very much."

"You're right-I'm sorry".

"Remember that night, many years ago, when Jonathan saw your husband kill his mistress and then got amnesia in an accident on the way to the dinner party, and you treated him? And then your husband tried to kill him, and instead he went to jail? How many times did I run to a gossip columnist and tell them all about your story?"

"That's fair".

"Yes, it is. Because the answer is zero."

Jennifer took a sip of her cocktail.

"So, now that the cat is out of the bag, I guess you have figured out that we won't be donating to your benefit, as much as we had planned. We will still donate something. Just not a whole wing. However, when our wing gets up and going, we would like for you to have privileges there, if you want to".

Susan nodded.

"You know, for what it's worth, I tried to apologize to you. I called you as soon as I got home from the salon."

"I know. And I told Max to tell you I was out, because I didn't want to argue with you. And then you sent the lovely flowers and the nice note. And I sent you some, with a note to let you know I was still upset. Because guess what? It was upsetting."

She nodded.

"Tell me something- how did she get you to tell her all about it?"

"She sat down next to me and asked me if I had heard from you, because she hadn't seen you out and about lately. So I told her that you and Jonathan were spending time at home recovering, and that you would be out and about when you were up to it. She didn't know about Jonathan's plane crash thing, so we talked about that first. And then they moved us to the wash bowls at the same time, and that's when she brought up that she had heard that you had been in an accident. She thought it was a car accident, and I thought I was being a good friend by setting her straight".

"A good friend would have let her go on thinking that it had been a car accident. Again, think about it as if you were me. Would you rather everyone read that you had a car accident, or that you were raped?"

"You're right. I am sorry, I cannot say that enough".

"Well, I hope that you understand how I felt".

Jonathan came in then, and came over to her.

"Darling, their car won't start, so I am going to give them a lift home. I will be back soon. Max will be here the whole time. You ok?"

"I am perfectly fine. Drive safely".

She kissed him and he headed out.

"Jennifer, I do understand how you felt, and I am sorry that I caused you to feel that way. I hope that in time, you can forgive me".

"In time, I will".

"I understand. Well, it's getting late, so I guess I will be going".

Jennifer walked her to the door.

"Thank you for coming".

"Thanks for our talk".

Susan gave her an awkward hug and then left.

Jennifer finished cleaning up downstairs and went to the kitchen and put away the leftovers. She put the donations in the safe. She and Jonathan would add them up tomorrow and figure out if they broke even or came out ahead.

She was heading upstairs when Jonathan returned from taking his business associate home.

The wait staff had left and so had the bartenders.

It was just Max and them in the house.

"Max, we are going up. See you in the morning".

"Good night Mr. and Mrs. H. Great party".

"Thanks, Max".

They went upstairs and changed out of their clothes and into their pajamas.

"Darling, how about one of my famous massages?"

"Absolutely".

He helped her unzip her gown, and she took her hair down and changed into a spaghetti strap nightgown that he loved.

She laid down on the bed and he straddled her back. He started to massage her neck and shoulders.

"How was your talk with Susan?"

"Good, I think. I made my point, and she apologized. In the beginning, I don't think she understood what she did, but by the end she did".

She recounted the first part of the conversation to him, and he was impressed that she hadn't lost her temper or gotten upset.

"That's what I love about you, you can keep your cool even when you are pushed to the brink".

"Even tempered is what I am".

"So, how did you end it with her?"

"I told her that I had heard every word and that if her gossip columnist confidant printed even one word of that conversation, I would sue both of them for libel and defamation of character and invasion of privacy. I also reminded her how Elliot tried to kill you but neither you nor I told her story to the press. She claimed that her friend heard that I had been in a car accident and she thought she was being a good friend by setting the record straight. So, I point blank asked her if it had been her, would she have rather everyone read that she had been in a car accident, or raped? And that's when I swear I saw the lightbulb go off in her eyes. She apologized again and said she hoped that in time I would forgive her, and I told her that in time I was sure I would. I told her that you and I will still donate to her wing at her benefit, just not as much as we had planned originally, and that we wanted her to have privileges at our wing when it was up and running".

"Good girl".

He rubbed out all her knots and tense spots until she was totally relaxed. After he was done, they switched and she did his back, and she even used the tingly stuff that he loved.

"Darling, how did you get George Strait to play?"

"I called his management team and asked them and told them I would pay any amount. So, they named their price and I paid it, and he showed up".

"I loved it. He was really great".

"Yeah, he puts on a great show. And that was so nice of him to donate to the wing".

After his massage was over, they got under the covers and snuggled up.

"Darling, thank you for doing this for me. I know this was a big undertaking, and I want you to know I appreciate it".

She kissed him.

"I love you and I am happy to make you happy".

He reached up and turned out the light.


End file.
